Life goes on
by Ben Firebird
Summary: A year after defeting Luther, Nel and Fayt is on a mission and something happens.


Life goes on

Nel Zelpher was walking in front of Fayt Leingod, they had been walking for hours in the cold, the monster here was easy to beat.

She looked over her shoulder at Fayt, he looked a little bored but ok. Nel looked forward again, and continued down the road.

Fayt just follow Nel, he still didnt understand, why Clair had to sent him with Nel on this mission, it wasnt that he didnt like Nel, she was his best friend on this planet, if not more.

"There is a small town near by, where we can spend the night," Nel said, ending the silence, that had been over them the most of the trip.

"Thats good, im hungry" Fayt replied.

They got to the town, and walked to the Inn.

"We will like two rooms please" Nel said to the old women, who runes the inn, "Sorry my lady, but we only have one room left" she looked from Nel to Fayt, then back to Nel. "But I dont think it will be a problem for you two." She said. "Fine we will take it" Fayt said sleepy, Nel just nodded.

After they got something to eat, they walked to the room, the old lady have given them.

As Fayt open the door, he stop in his tracks, Nel allmost walked in to him. "What is Fayt?" She asked, Fayt step a side to let her take a look at the room.

Nel looked in to the room, there was only one bed, standing in the middle. Nel blink one time, then looked over at Fayt, to see what he had to say about this.

"Ok Nel you take the bed, then i will sleep on the floor" he said, Nel would´t hear that. "No Fayt you take the bed" Fayt got a little angry, could any one be nice to this girl. "You will take the bed" He said and laid down on the floor, Nel looked at him.

She sigh, then toke her boots off, then her glows and crawld in to bed.

Fayt smile, he was happy that Nel took the bed, it was better he got sick instead of her, but he soon got other things on his mind, as he was freezing like hell, there were nothing to keep him warm, his teeth began clacking together.

Nel just got comfortable, she knew they need a god nights sleep, so they could continued on there mission, she was almost asleep when she heard Fayt teeth began clacking together, she turn and looked down on the floor at him, she felt sorry for him, he was one of the few people she care about, but it was him who said that he will sleep on the floor.

On the other hand, it will be bad for the mission, if he got sick, and she was a little cold to, "Fayt get in bed" she said or ratter comanded, "No you sleep in the bed Nel." Nel rolled her eyes "No get in bed next to me." "Huh!" Fayt said confused.

"It will be bad for the mission, if you got sick down there."

Fayt got a little angry, why is it always these missiones with this girl, when it finally looked like she care a little about him.

Fayt got up anyway, and crawl in to the bed next to her, with his back to her, so she could´nt see his angry face, but he had to admit that it was nice to get under the cower and get warm.

Sometime later, Fayt could´nt sleep with Nel so close to him, finally he turn over, and looked at the face of this beautiful girl, next to him, she was asleep like it didt matter he was beside her.

Fayt admit the fist time he meet Nel Zelpher he didt like her much, she want to force him to make weapons for them, but when she ran of to save Farleen and Tynave, he realised that he had some feelings for her, and they got stronger the more time he spent with her.

Fayt´s eyes was looking at Nel´s lips, he had the desire to kiss her, and this maybe, be his only chance to find out what her lips tastes like. He had wanted to kiss her many times before, but she will most likely kill him if he did it. Now she was a sleep, but wasnt that like, taking advantage of her, just a little kiss on the lips, she will never know, and it was just one time, then it never will happen again. And still being her friend after doing it.

Fayt move over and gave her a light kiss on her lips, it was just for two seconds then he moved back, only to see Nel with her eyes open, watching him, angry at what he just did. "Fayt, why did you kiss me?" She asked, Fayt swallow as he looked away. "Fayt, why did you kiss me? Answer me" Fayt looked back at her face, he could se anger, but also hope, he decided to tell her the truth "Well it...is...because I like you Nel, I like you a lot!"

Nel blink, he had really said that to her, Fayt Leingod the hero of the people, just said he like her a lot.

Nel had never been so happy before, she had never thought, that they will be more than friends, she always thought he will prefer a more lady like girl, not someone like her, she lift her hand up to his head and turned it so he was looking at her. Fayt was a little scared of what Nel will say to him, but she just looked in to his eyes, then moved over and kiss him full on his lips, Fayt was a little shocked but got over it, and kiss her back.

They moved away from the kiss, and looked into each other eyes. "Nel, I love you" Fayt said after sometime, Nel pull him in to a hug, she was so happy to hear him say that to her, he was the only man, she ever fund any interest in, he was brave always trying to help people, and last he was a caring person.

"I love you too Fayt" She said back to him, pulling him back in to a kiss.

They kissed for sometime, finally they realised that they both needed air. Fayt looked at her, he just had to asked her right away

"Nel will you marry me, will you be Nel Leingod?" Nel smile then, nodde "yes i will" Fayt pull his future wife closer and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A couple of days later, Nel and Fayt walked in to the gate of Arias, they walked to the mansion, to talked with Clair.

"Hey Clair we back" Nel said as Clair looked up from her paper work, and looked at them "Hey you two, it´s good to see you anything interesting happen on your trip?." She asked, as she continued working "Nothing much, Fayt asked me to married him and I said yes." Clair nodde "Well thats nice." she said and wrote something on the papir, suddenly she stop, and looked up at her two friends, who both had a big smile on there faces. "Did you just say that Fayt asked you to MARRY HIM AND YOU SAID YES?" Clair yelled pointing at Nel.

Nel nodde, Clair just sat watching them, she was about to stand up and walked over to give her friends a hug, when the door was slam open, Farleen and Tynave ran in. "YOU TWO ARE GETING MARRIED!" Both yelled and pointing at Nel and Fayt, both nodde at the two girls. Tynave takled Fayt, bringing him to the floor, and Farleen walked over and gave Nel a hug. "Congratulation lady Nel" Farleen said. "Yeah congratulation you two" Clair said, and hug first Nel then Fayt, who finally got away from Tynave, after that Farleen hug Fayt and Tynave hug Nel.

Some month later, Fayt and Nel got married, in the chapel in Aquios, and Nel Zelpher become Nel Leingod, they moved in to a house, just out side the castle, both continued serving the queen.

A year later Nel got pregnant, nine months later, she gave birth to a little boy, with blue hair and purple eyes, they named him

Rick Leingod.


End file.
